A New Generation of Demigods
by GreekGirl F
Summary: Meet Lexi and Pericles Jackson. They are the children of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. What happens when a hellhound attacks their highschool and they are forced to go to camp early. There Lexi meets a guy she takes a liking to and is given a quest. Will she succeed? I am horrible at summaries but am awesome at writing so please read.


**(Welcome to my new story, if you already haven't, check out my other story. BUT OF COURSE READ THIS FIRST!)**

"Lexi! Time for breakfast!" I heard my mom call. _Ugh, why do I have to get up so early, my alarm hasn't even gone off! _As if on que, BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

I groan, "Comin'!" I quickly go in the bathroom and take a quick shower. In the bathroom, I brush my blonde curls. I have a silent stare off with the girl in the mirror, she has curly blonde hair that don't go with her sea green eyes. I quickly brush my teeth and put on white skinny jeans and an creme orange blouse. I wore orange flats to match.

"Lexi! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Geez Mom! I'm comin'!" My mom is a daughter of Athena, so she doesn't like it when I wake up late. But, usually my dad, son of Poseidon, convinces her to cut me some slack, I love my dad. I run down the stairs and sit in my seat next to my fraternal twin brother, Pericles. Emphazise on fraternal. We look nothing alike! I have curly blonde hair and sea green eyes and he has jet black hair and intense gray eyes. Girls always gawk at him in school, I don't know why the Hades they do.

"Hey sis," with a grin on his face.

"What do you want Pericles?" I reply with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Geez Lexi, what's your problem?"

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood. I keep having these dreams that keep me up all night. And then there's mom who keeps waking us up at like 5:30 in the morning! All I want to do is sleep for a full ten hours for once! Is that too much to ask?!" I say exasperated.

"Relax Lexi. It's fine, now tell me about..." Pericles was cut short because Mom came over with our breakfast.

"It's nice to see that you finally showed up. If your father was here, well actually, bad example. He would have done the same thing, except he would have woken up and hour ago." Mom chuckled.

"Lucky him." I grumbled. Pericles nudged me and we said, "Thanks Mom." in unision. I glared at him and he glared back playfully. For breakfast, we had blue pancakes and blue bacon. I've been eating blue food since, well, since I could eat solids. It's kind of a family tradition my grandmother, Sally Jackson and my dad Percy Jackson started, and I'm no one to refuse. I dug into my food like a pig, while my brother snickered and ate his food as he would say, "like a gentleman." After breakfast I went upstairs and decided to pack my backpack since I had nothing better to do. Pencils, check. Notebooks, check. Folders, check. Drachamus, check. Drachamus are god money. They come in handy when you need to Iris Message someone and all you have is a water bottle. After I made sure everything was in my backpack, I surveyed the room. Neat and organized like always. Hey, I may be lazy and I may like to sleep but I still like to be clean and organized. Not as much as Pericles, he's a total neat-freak, but I like neat and orderly. I decide to organize my closet for the fourth time this week. Even though it's always neat and organized, I'm ADHD and I am bored out of my mind. If only we hadn't have to wake up so early... I checked the time, 6:45. Okay, so I have twenty five minutes of free time till I have to leave for school. I decide to go check on Pericles. I knock before I enter his room, and when I come in, I see Pericles tying on his red converses. "Are you seriously wearing that on the first day of freshman year?" I said with my eyebrow risen.

"What?" he asked innocently. He was wearing a green t-shirt with red jeans. For a neat-freak, he didn't have much of a fashion sense.

"I'm going to pick out your clothing and this time I don't want to hear whining, got that mister?" I said as if I were talking to a five year-old.

He pouted, "But whhhhyyyyy?"

"I said no whining!" I said walking over to his closet.

"Fine," he still had the pout on his face. I picked out a gray button down shirt with a white and gray striped tie. Then I gave him a pair of white jeans that were similar to mine, and I pointed to his private bathroom. He marched in while I pulled out his gray converses. Now, any ordinary fourteen year-old boy's shoes would give a water buffalo a heart attack, but Pericles' shoes smelled nice. Kinda like lemons. I wonder if he uses shoe freshener...

When Pericles comes out, I nod approvingly at my work. "You'd be nothing without me."I say nonchalantly.

"Atleast I would be a happy nothing."

"Please, admit you need my fashion help."

"Fine, I don't need you fashion help!" He ran out of his room with his shoes in his hands. He is so immature. I check my saphire studded owl watch, 7:08. Time to leave. I grab my backpack and go downstairs. "Mom! I'm leaving with Pericles! BYEEEE!" I say walking out of the house. I could hear her reply but it was drowned out because I slammed the door. I checked my watch again, 7:10. Right on time.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a line break. We skip to school

Once Pericles and I get to school, we part ways. We have the same schedule with the exception of first period. He has AP Bio and I have AP Chem. Yes, I am in AP classes, big shocker. But to be honest, prefer fighting monsters than school. Don't get me wrong, I love school. But whenever Dad takes us to a special camp called Camp Half-Blood, I get this rush of adreniline. It corses through my veins and gives me strength. We were supposed to go there last year, but Mom and Dad wanted us to finish school at least until we were fifteen. Then, we could go to Camp Half Blood just like our parents. I walk over to my locker and open it. I immedietly take out the decour I brought and decourate my locker. Don't act like you don't. After I am satisfied with my work, I put my books in and head off to first period. On the way there, I see all the same faces I see every year. Jocks, Geeks, Populars, et cetera. I walk over and sit next to my best friend, Rosemary. Rosemary is a demigod too, I met her when I went to Camp Half Blood for one summer. She is the daughter of Hecate, but she didn't look like it. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and a even complexion. She had pretty brown hair and she always wore subtle hints of make up. She was also a neat-freak like my brother, and I can tell she has a crush on him, even though she won't tell me. But overall, you could mistake her for an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey Alexis!" She said enthusiastically. One more thing, Rose-mary is the only one allowed to call me Alexis. I don't know why but I don't like it when my people call me by my real name. So, yeah, Alexis is prohibitated.

"Hey Rosie. What'ya upto?"

"Oh nothing." I saw a pink rise into her cheeks.

"Rosie, you're a horrible liar. Spill." I sigh as I sit next to her.

"Fine...promise you won't tell anyone till I say it's okay?"

"I don't know..." I reply teasingly.

"Lexi! Come on. Please!" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

I tried to stare at her, but I couldn't do it. "Fine! I promise."

Her eyes lit up, "Yay! Okay, don't get mad but IthinkIlikePericles!" She said all in one breath.

"Shocker. And why would I get mad?" I asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

I smiled, "Well I'm happy to hear that. So, what do you wanna do?" I whisper since class officially started.

"I don' t know. Wanna just hang out at your place?"

"I guess. We could do some homework and then just hang."

"Yeah sounds great."

"It sounds great because it involves my house and my house involves Pericles." I wiggle my eyebrows. Her cheeks burn red.

" Alexis?" asks. She is the oldest teacher that works here. I'm suprised she hasn't retired. She is always glaring at the students and drinking prune juice.

"Huh, sorry, could you repeat the question?" I felt all eyes on me.

She sighed, "This diagram on the board, what reaction does it show?"

"Um, I believe it is and exothermic reaction."

She wrinkled her nose as if she was disapointed that I was correct.

"Right, again." She looked back at the board and started talking.

"Geez, that lady fell on the wrong side on the bed all her life."

Rosemary allowed herself to chuckle. All was going well when I heard a large bang come from outside. I looked over at Rosemary to see if she heard it too. She did, because she was staring tentively at the direction the sound came from. "Um, , Rosemary has a stomach ache, may I take her to the nurse?" I ask polietly. To help, Rosie holds her stomach with a pained expression. Wow, she could be a movie star!

"Okay, go. But I must not hear of dilley-dalleying." Dilley-dalleying? Who says that anymore? I help Rosie get up and we go out the door. When we go down the hallway, we investigate to see what made the loud bang. I was suprised only Rosie and I heard it, because everyone else looked unfazed. I was standing at the end of the hall when I heard footsteps. On intinct, I pressed on of the saphire studds on my watch and it turned into a four foot sword. I turned around to swing, only to find my annoying brother behind me.

"Watch it will ya. Could've killed me." He mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not that lucky," I chuckled. Rosie was going crazy straighting out her straight hair and patting down her outfit.

"Hi Pericles." She said nervously.

Pericles smiled, "Hi Rosemary. It's nice to see you again." I saw Rosie burn red again, but Pericles seemed oblivios to it. "So why are you here?"

"I heard a noise."

"That's weird, so did I. That's what I came to check out. It seemed as if no mortal could hear it." Pericles reasoned.

"Yeah, weird." I was about to say something else, but I was cut short. Pericles froze in place and so did Rosie. I turned around slowly to come face to face with the biggest hell-hound I had every seen. Bigger than Mrs.O'Leary, and she was big.

(Hoped you liked the cliff hanger. Please review, judge me, validate me, idc. But please review. Thanks and should I let Pericles and Rosie happen? I dunno. Let's just wait and see.)


End file.
